DP Adventure
by DannySamLover20
Summary: What would it be like if I moved to Amity Park? Read and find out.


DP Adventure

Chapter 1: Moving into Amity Park and meeting Tucker and Sam

Note: I do not own Danny Phantom or the characters but I own this story.

Once there was a girl who was just moving into a new town and she didn't know it would change her life forever. That girl happens to be Devon (that's me). I was moving into this town called Amity Park where I heard about Danny Phantom where the town hero lives. So I was kind of excited about moving here but at the same time I was sad because I was away from my friends from back home. Then when I got into the town I saw the actual town hero fighting crime and I told my parents " Hey look! Its actually Danny Phantom." I said very excitedly. "Who??" Both of my parents asked. I sighed and said " He's the actual hero who fights ghosts in this town and he's very cool." " Ok??" My parents said. I sighed and went back to looking out the window and my parents blathering on like idiots. Then I got into town and saw a house and it was cool looking. I asked "Is this the place?" My mom smiled and said " Yes." I was really excited about moving here now!! Then we got into the driveway of our new house and I squealed. We went into the house and I was thinking Wow! So then I looked around and was excited.

Meanwhile…

Tucker and Sam were walking around the different neighborhoods because they were bored and Danny was grounded (ouch!). Then Tucker saw some moving trucks and said " Hey Sam look!" Pointing to the trucks across the street. Sam said sarcastically " Oh great new people moving, so exciting!!" Then I saw 2 people one happened to look goth and the other looked like a techno-geek who looked around my age looking at my new home. So I snuck out of the house and try getting the courage to introduce myself. Then I walked across when they weren't paying attention and said " Hey! We have names you know." Then they both got startled and screamed. Then I said sheepishly " Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Devon." Then the techno-geek looked like he was trying to ask me out and introduced himself " Hi I'm Tucker Foley or TF as in Too Fine." Then I just rolled my eyes and said, " I really think you lost your head and need brain surgery." The goth laughed at that. Then after she stopped laughing, she said " Hi, I'm Sam Manson." Then I asked, "Are you a goth?" Then Sam looked annoyed and I said, " I was not trying to insult you or anything, I actually think it is very cool." Then Sam started to smile and asked " Really?" I smiled like I meant it and said, "Yes." Then Tucker interrupted the conversation and said " Well Sam, Devon I got to go." I said "Ok. Well it was nice to meet you and here is my number." I said, " I'm not going out with you." Tucker rolled his eyes and said, " I just wanted to give my new friend my number." Then I smiled and said " Thanks." Then I gave him my number and Sam asked, " Hey do you want to come to my house for awhile?" I nodded and told her that I had to ask my parents first. She nodded and I went to ask my parents. A few minutes later I came back and told her I could. So then we ran all the way to her house and I saw it was huge and I asked, " This is your house?" I was very speechless. She said, " Yes. It is. Come on." Then we ran into the house and I said " Whoa! This your place?!" Then Sam said yes and asked me " Can you keep something secret?" I nodded and she sighed and said, " The truth is I'm filthy stinking rich." I gasped a little and said, " Nice and I promise I won't tell a soul." Then Sam smiled and I said, " I thought you were a goth not a happy, cheerful person." Sam laughed and said, " I know and thanks you are a great friend." I replied " No problem." Then Sam got paper and wrote her number and said, " Here is my number." I smiled and I also wrote my number down. I looked at my watch and said, " I got to go and thanks for inviting me." Sam said " No problem and bye." Then I ran off to my house and I didn't what my life is going to be like but I liked it so far.

Please review and tell me what you think. DannySamLover20.


End file.
